The Start of Something New
by Indiana9311
Summary: Mercy has a younger sister Chevy who is a werewolf and their mother kicked her out of her house. With no home or pack Chevy decides to go see Mercy but she also has no plans of falling in love well destiny decided to screw with her plans. Samuel or Ben/OC
1. Chapter 1

The Start of Something New

Mercedes Thompson has a younger half-sister, Chevrolet or Chevy as she likes to be called. Chevy is only seventeen and she is a very dominant Alpha werewolf. Mercedes is only twenty seven years old. Their mother kicked Chevy out because of all the trouble she causes with being a strong, dominant werewolf; she does not like it when people order her around. Mercy has not told anybody about her younger sister. Charles, Samuel's brother, is down in the Tri-Cities visiting and dealing with werewolf business.

Chevrolet: She is a blonde bombshell. She has natural platinum blonde hair and baby blue eyes. She is just a little slip of a girl, only standing at four feet and ten inches. She is very smart, kind, nice, a spitfire, headstrong, and stubborn. She appears to be very nervous-like and skittish around people she does not know. But when the occasion calls for it, she can be horrendous, horrifying, intimidating, and she becomes alarmingly loud and she uses her Alpha power. She has seen her fair share of blood-curling things; she has even caused some of that herself. She can take care of herself and does not want to seem weak in front of people.

Chapter One:

'Only ten more minutes on this bus. Ten minutes. Ten minutes. Ten minutes," I repeated the mantra in my head. I could not wait to get off of this gross greyhound that I have been on all day. Because it's so gross, I have been breathing through my mouth the entire ride. If I didn't, I would have smelled the sweat, the fear, the sadness, the anger, the happiness and the anxiety all from the other passengers. To top all of that off, I could even smell the lust from the strange guy who kept looking at me every so often. My name is Chevrolet but I like to be called Chevy. I'm only seventeen years old and I'm a werewolf. Also I'm going to the Tri-Cities of Washington to live with my older half-sister Mercedes Thompson.

Like my older sister, I'm really different. I am a very dominant Alpha werewolf. Our mother, trying to protect her new family, decided to kick me out of the house. 'Maybe I should call Mercy to warn her that I'm coming. Well it's a little too late now," I thought. I looked out of the window as the bus came to a halt. The driver opens the door and calls out, "We're arrived at the Tri-Cities of Washington." I quickly get out of my seat and grab my green army issued backpack. It was the only thing I could get when her mother kicked me out.

The backpack was tattered a bit around the edges but still in good condition for being made at the height of the Second World War in nineteen-forty-two. A wolf I knows, Antonio D'Amico, an Italian immigrant who came to the new world with Columbus, was the one to give me the backpack from his time of serving in the army. He speaks Italian fluently, and he has helped out me with the whole werewolf thing because he is a werewolf himself. I didn't even let him know that mom had sent me packing.

I silently cursed at that. Tony was going to rip me a new one. And as soon as he catches my scent, he'll be down here faster than you can say pasta. I just pushed those thoughts to the back of my head, one problem at a time, thank you very much. I picked up the black leather jacket Mercy gave me the last time I saw her. As I was leaving the bus, I could feel the creep's eyes on me. I tried and held in her shutter and for just a split second I took a breath in through my nose and smelled his lust. I practically ran off the bus to clear my head and to get out of there as soon as possible. I put on my jacket, realizing just how cold it was outside. I walk a little bit away from the bus stop. I close my eyes and I take two deep breaths, to clear my senses. After sniffing a few times, I could pick out the Alpha's territory, the vampires and faintly Mercy's scent. I think I'm close. So I need to stay off of their Alpha's land and to try and not run into anyone, supernatural or normal. And I don't want to Change, because that would be bad.

I decide to follow Mercy's scent and see where it takes me. I hope to her house. As I started to walk along on the sidewalk and I looked through my backpack. Inside of this backpack was my entire life. There are some jeans, shirts, underwear, some nonmatching socks, a pair of Coco Chanel sunglasses, my laptop, my iPod and some of my novels. I take out my sunglasses and I put them on, trying to hide myself. Foolish I know, but it's a nervous habit of mine, trying to hide myself from people. I really want to listen to my iPod but I kind of need all my senses on high alert in this strange city. Every minute or so I would quickly glance behind me to make sure I wasn't being followed. Mom did have a good reason for kicking me out, so I can't be mad at her but no matter what I say to Mercy, she'll still be pissed at Mom. But, I'm not, I can forgive her. She is just trying to protect her children from the monster I've become. My eyes began to sting at that thought.

"Ricordo Cara, non sei un mostro. Sei un angelo, un dono di dio. Sei bella. (_Remember dear, you are not a monster. You are an angel from God. You're beautiful_)," Antonio said to me when I came to him crying the first time my mother called me a monster. I shook my head and willed my tears away.

"Pull yourself together Chevrolet," I whispered to myself. It felt to hear my own voice again. Before any more tears could fall, I straighten out and took a sniff. Two werewolves about six hundred yards in front of me. My senses were getting sharper every day. Shit, what am I going to do? If I run, they are more than likely to chase me down. I took another sniff. It wasn't the Alpha, just regular weres from the Alpha's pack.

I stood up straighter, squared my shoulders, held my head up high and began to walk forward again. 'Deep breaths Chevy. Remember they can smell my fear. Deep breaths,' I reminded myself. With every step forward I took a deeper breath to try and calm myself down. They were getting closer now; I could make out their forms. Both were tall and one has blonde hair and one was a brunette. I continued to breathe deeply as I got closer. The brunette male had on cowboy boots, a ripped pair of light wash jeans, and a button down shirt complete with a cowboy hat on his head. The blonde one was just wearing sneakers, jeans and a Liverpool T-shirt. I noticed that they were heading straight for me and they were not backing down. If I run, they will chase me so I can't escape. Well I could always faint but then they would probably take me to the Alpha's house, which is near Mercy, now that I can smell it. To prolong the meeting of the werewolves, I slowed down my footsteps. I glanced behind and made a split decision to cross the street briskly. I can smell that the two are following me. Okay so they are just following me. I don't think that they will do something without their Alpha's orders. Now I need to focus on getting to Mercedes in one piece and to avoid the Alpha's territory.

Can't I catch a break? First mom, then Tony and now these two wolves. I'm shit out of luck. Why does Mercedes have to love near all of the werewolves? Okay so I can faintly smell Mercy from them so they must have been near her earlier today. Should I stop? Well they are cute, even if I didn't get a good look of their faces. I immediately stop and the men almost crashed into me. I turned around, placed my hands on my hips and kept my eyes down just a centimeter down from their own eyes. I really didn't want to deal with pissy-ass wolves.

"Can I help you both with something," I ask, lowering my voice just a bit.

Most of the time, werewolves, Alpha, dominant or regular wolves, can't sense that I'm an Alpha or dominant or even a were for that matter so I can use that to my advantage. It's a dog eat dog word out there, or in my cases, wolf eat wolf. I could feel the blonde sneer at me while the other one looked at me calmly.

"What's your name?" The blonde one sneered at me. I guess he really liked to sneer. Must be an English thing to do. Also I'm not liking his attitude towards me but I do like his accent.

"Why?" I ask, before even thinking. Shit, that probably wasn't the best thing to say to a were who thinks he's more dominant than moi. Then blonde takes a menacing step forward but the brunette shoots out his hand and grabbed Blondie's forearm.

"This is not the time or place, Ben," The brunette admonished. Almost two seconds after hearing that Ben, I guess, took a step back and mumbled his apologies. I wasn't going to apologize to Blondie so he can go shove it.

"What do you want?" I ask them quietly, keeping my Alpha wolf in check. I knew for a fact that they can't sense my Alpha-ness, if that is even a word, they just know that I'm a weak little werewolf. I guess I need to play up the damsel-in-distress. I need to pretend I don't know they're weres and they'll think I'm a damsel. Sounds easy enough...not.

"What are you doing here, Miss?" The brunette was the one to speak. I shift and I slightly bared my neck, a sign of submissiveness.

"I'm just trying to find a place to sleep for the night and some food," I say to the males. I nonchalantly take a breath and could smell their shock and very lightly, a protectiveness from both of the males. The brunette gave me a small smile.

"Darlin', do you know where you are?" Cowboy asked me gently and I assume that is because he doesn't want to not frighten me.

I shake my head. "I just got off the bus that I was on because some guy kept looking at me and was giving me the creeps. I didn't feel safe," I said, stuttering a bit. Well at least some of that bull was true. I knew I was in the Tri-Cities and these guys are probably in the Columbus Basin Pack. Shit! I just remembered I need to talk to Bran really really soon.

"Ummm, do you guys know where a shelter is?" I was really getting into this role but now I need to lose them.

"Why don't you come with us, Miss. You'll be safe with us. What's your name, Darlin'?" Cowboy said all calm like.

"I'm Chevrolet, you know like the car company," I said softly. I can really trust Cowboy but I'm kinda iffy on Blondie.

I take a step back. "Thanks but I'll just find that shelter myself. Bye," I say, trying to leave this wolves. I gotta find Mercy and talk to her and then get Bran's number and call him. That doesn't sound to difficult. I'm probably better off jumping into a volcano and surviving. Cowboy takes a step closer to me.

"Trust me, Chevrolet. You'll be safe with us. My name is Warren and this is Ben, and we are werewolves just like you," He said this while taking baby steps closer to me.

"You're werewolves too?" I ask the question, even though I already knew the answer.

"Yes we are, we belong to a pack and you should meet our Alpha. He can help you. How old are you? When did you Change?"Warren asked me all of the right questions. I guess I can give him the truth about that.

"I'm 17 years old and I was Changed four moons ago and I've just been wandering around," I say.

In reality I haven't lied to Warren yet. I've just told him half truths.

"As much as I would love to go see your pack and Alpha but I have a few things I need to do. Don't worry. I'll be in town for a few days, maybe more, depends if I find a plac to live," I explained to them. I really don't want to talk to their Alpha if I'm not planning on going on or through their terrority. Warren looked torned on what he should do and Ben looked uninterested. Warren fishes through his pocket and takes out a business card. He hands it to me and I looked it over. It says his first and last name and a phone number.

"Thanks," I whispered. Shit, now is so not the time to get all weepy-eyed. I'm not use to people other than Tony and Mercy, who I haven't sen in many years, be nice to me. It's kinda strange but a good kinda of strange.

"Call me anytime. I'll be there when you need me and so will Ben," Warren said. Ben shot a glare at Warren and mumbled under his breath something on the lines of 'I'll never willingly help out this little bitch.' I like his attitude. I wait for them to take a step back. I learned the hard way to never turn my back on a were I don't know. I see that warren saw my stance and he and Ben turned their backs to me first. I find that very noble of Warren.

From what I can tell, I notice certain things about Warren. Warren is not from this century but the past. He is from the 19- century, mid 1800's and on. He must be from the Old West from his clothing, posture and accent. And some say History is unimportant. Ben, I'm not really sure. I can't get a good read on him. I know for certain that he's from England, Manchester to be exact from his accent and he is most definitely from the late 1900's. I would say 70's-80's at the latest.

But enough about them. I should really find Mercy before dark which is in about six hours. Plenty of time. I wait until the men are a good distance away before continuing my search for my lovely half sister.

_And Chapter One is complete. I hope the characters weren't too OC's. I'm sorry if they are. It's my first time writing a Mercy Thompson fic. I'm looking for a Beta if anyone is interested and please drop me a review. As long as it doesn't say how horrible the story is, you can say anything you want! ^_^ I will post the next chapter on thursday or friday or if I get 5 reivews I'll update sooner! ^_^_


	2. Chapter 2

_Whoa! I am shocked that people actually reviewed my story! All of you have my gratitude! And like promised Chapter Two and I might be changing up somethings but you'll have to wait and see what! ^_^_

_I have also decided to change somethings about Chevy. She is seventeen now not fifteen! And to those reviewers who said something about a Mary-Sue: I don't care! Its my story and I can write what I want._

_And this chapter will be much shorter than what I wanted because I'm have issues with my internet on my laptop, so sorry about that._

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the Mercy Thompson series, just Chevy._

**Chapter Two**

I found Mercy's house with no more incidents. I use the word house to try and be nice. It's really an old trailer from the 70's and it screams Mercy Thompson. I'm trying to be a little discreet with standing near her trailer like a stalker. I can smell her scent, a nice homey one, and a werewolf's scent. He doesn't belong to a pack and he is very dominant, kinda like me. His scent is kind of like Bran's so this must be one of his sons either Charles or Samuel. And if I'm not mistaken, I can smell the local Alpha behind Mercy's house so he must live close by. It doesn't look or smell like Mercy's here so I guess I'm going to be wait for her. It's not like I have another option for a place to stay.

And of course the one time I come to visit/stay for awhile Mercy isn't home. And it's cold, awesome. Just because I'm a wolf doesn't mean I have a hot temperature. Only certain wolves have hot temperatures like male Alphas and male dominants. I guess its that way so the females have another reason to mate and snuggle with the males. What a joke. I refuse to be mated to another were. They are nothing but trouble and I don't want to deal with it.

So I decided that I wasn't in any danger and that means I can listen to my ipod. It's my baby, my pride and joy. I search through my backpack for it and put the earphones in my ears and press play. The sweet, sweet sounds of Robert Plant's voice singing 'Stairway to Heaven' to me, made me forget my troubles. I'll keep my nose out on the look out. I look down at the curb and sit my butt down, bringing my knees close to my chest.

"_There's a lady who knows  
All that glitters is gold  
__And she's buying the Stairway to Heaven"_

I sang along for a bit while a couple of cars pass by. Of course none of them are Mercy. I sniff the air and I can pin point a girl who smells alot like the local Alpha. I see her form walk into the huge ass mansion behind Mercy's little trailer. So I'm gonna take a stab at this and say that is the Alpha's daughter. Her name begins with a J, I remember Mercy telling me about her awhile back. My mom is almost as bad as her mom. J names, Jenny, Jen, Jesse. That's it, Jesse! I caught a glimpse of her purple and blue hair. Nice, different but cute.

What the fudge? Where could Mercy be? Suddenly I heard the familiar roar of a certain Rabbit. I see Mercy driving and someone was sitting next to her. I couldn't see their face, but it was definitely a man and I couldn't get a good whiff of him. I don't think that this is a good time for me to drop in. I notice as they went by that one, both of them are angry and two, they didn't even notice me. So the question I should ask is that should I go to Mercy or should I walk around for a bit and let them cool off?

I guess I need to grow a pair and just face Mercy. I get up and stretch my legs and pout my ipod away. I start slowly walking towards Mercy's house. This is worst than I thought this would be.

Fudge! I stop suddenly. I can smell the Alpha in there with Mercy and the other guy, who happens to also be a were too. This so isn't my day. Come on Chevy, you can do this. You're an Alpha for god sakes. You can not I repeat can not walk anywhere with your head down and your tail between your legs. You go in there and you face your sister and those two other weres. I start walking again to Mercy's with a little skip in my steps. Wow, I guess my inner pep talk worked.

As I get closer, I sense that they know I'm here so I make myself meek again. When I climbed up to the door, it was oddly silent on the other side of the door. I knock three times and take a step back from the door. Come on Merc, answer the stupid door for your sister. I hear Mercy's footsteps walk to the door with the two weres following right behind her. Can anyone say love triangle?

Mercy opens the door and I held in my laugh from the shock on her face. I couldn't see the men from behind her cause she was standing in the door frame. I hate being so short. I'm not even five feet yet, what the hell is wrong with that picture?

No one said anything for like the longest time. God this is so awkward. I guess I should be the one to break it.

"Hey sis, long time no see," I say to her.

"Sister?" I hear both men mumble out.

"Chevrolet Porsche Thompson. What in the world are you doing here?" She thundered at me. I guess it's time to turn on the waterworks. I hiccup and let out a sob, some tears fall down my face.

"M-m-m-mom kicked me out," I stuttered. Mercy gasps and hurries towards me and wraps me in her arms. I take in her scent and it feels like home. Now since she is so close to me I know she can definitely smell the werewolf in me. Mercy finally lets go and a part of me wanted her not to.

"Come on, Chev. Get inside and tell me what happened," Mercy ordered me. She grabs my arm and drags me into the trailer. The two men swiftly moved away from us and sat down on the couch. Us girls go to the kitchen area and sit down at the table across from each other.

Mercy gives me a glare and spits out," Start talking now." I smiled at her and I realized how much I truly missed her.

_And that's where I'm gonna stop. You know the drill, drop me a review and it makes me post faster. The third chapter will probably be up by Wednesday or Thursday at the latest. Also I put on a link on my profile of Chevy._

-Olivia


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey everyone! I decided to post Chapter three sooner because of my awesome reviewers. I know that some of you were questioning about how I described Chevy. Well when I was 15 (which was two years ago) I was a 36DD and still am. I have natural light blonde hair and blue eyes. SO basically Chevy looks like me. Trust me; it sucks to have huge boobs at such a young age. When my mom was done popping out kids (just two) she was a double I before she had surgery. Anyways ^_^ sorry about that and here's Chapter three_

Chapter Three

"Mercy, it's good to see you," I start out our long long conversation. I really don't know what else to say.

"Chevy, what happened?" She asked. So I basically tell her almost everything.

"I was attacked by a werewolf and a month later I Changed, I think that was about four months ago. I met another werewolf and he helped me adjust. I don't belong to a pack but me and the other were are sort of a pack of lone wolves who Changed together. So yesterday I guess mom found out that I turned into a monster. I thought I hid it from her well, but apparently not. So she kicked me out to protect her children. So all I could grab was this backpack and I left. I didn't have anywhere else to go so I decided to take a bus ride because I remember you lived here. So I let my nose lead me to you," I finished up my story. I didn't have to take a whiff to know that Mercy and the other werewolves were very angry. Mercy sniffs and tenses up.

"I can smell two other werewolves on you. I know those scents. Explain," She demanded. I internally sighed. Great she knows them so I'm going to have to see them again eventually.

"Nothing bad. I ran into these two guys well I should say they stalked me and when I confronted them about it they acted all worried and said that I should go with them to see their Alpha and I said no because I don't want to get gang raped. I know what happens to some unmated females in certain packs so I didn't want to take that chance," I tell Mercy.

As soon as I finished my sentence, the Alpha shot up out of his seat and walked up to me and knelt down so he was eye-level with me. I could smell Mercy on him, his smell of his wolf and forest.

"I promise you..." He was silent so I could supply him with my name. That's thoughtful of him. The least I could do was to give into his demand.

"Chevrolet Thompson." I took Mercy's last name as soon as I knew the truth about Mercy, her dad and the Marrok.

"Chevrolet Thomson, I promise you, I will let nothing harm you. I give you my word as a man and as the Alpha in the area. Also as your brother-in-law," was the first thing the Alpha said to me. That was the moment when I began to trust Adam Hauptman with my life.

I nodded my head at his words. I turn to Mercy with a smirk present on my face.

"Sis, you want to explain something to me?" Mercy looks at me all confused. I nod my head towards Adam. "Is there a little somethin' somethin' going on between you and the Alpha?" I spelled it out for her. Mercy has never been good at picking up on my cues.

"Ohhhhh!" She said when it finally donned on her, "I am the Alpha's mate and the stepmother to his daughter, Jesse. Remember? I told you about her?" I nod. "I live in his house with them and some of the pack. Mostly Samuel," Mercy waves her hand in his direction, and I look over to him and he nods. I wave at him, not knowing what else I could do, "lives here now but I still own the trailer."

Awesome, so that other were lives here and of course Mercy lives with the Alpha. Super awesome. I guess I was too quiet for my own good and the three adults started to kind of freak out.

"It will be okay, Chevy. You can still come live with me," Mercy said. She and the other guys were having a silent talk.

"I will move back in here for a bit with you until you decide what you want to do. Does that seem okay with you?" Mercy asks for my option.

"That's more than I deserve, Mercy. Thank you so much," I tell her. Of course I was going to agree. I really don't feel like sleeping on the streets if I can help it. Mercy smiles at me and we share a sisterly hug.

"Not to be rude or anything but I don't believe we have been properly introduced. I'm Chevrolet Thompson. I'm seventeen and I'm a werewolf. And you are?" I ask, even though I sort of knew who they were.

"My name is Adam Hauptman and I'm the Alpha of the Columbus Basin Pack and also the mate of Mercy," Adam was the first one to go.

He stuck out his hand and I had no other choice but to accept it. His hand completely swallowed up my hand. It totally sucks being so little in the werewolf world. I smile sweetly up at Adam. I think I could actually be safe around him.

"You better be good to my sister or I'll have to kill you," I say, tightening my hold on Adam's hand.

Everyone in the room heard the tell-tale crunch of a couple of bones breaking in Adam's hand. He just takes it all in stride and smiles at me.

"I would never hurt Mercy. Ever," He tells me.

We break up our hands and his broken bones are already healed. Before the next guy speaks I turn to Mercy.

"Mercy do you have the Marrok's number? I need to talk to him," I tell my sister. She walks off to go get it, I'm assuming.

The other wolf walks right up to me, getting into my personal space. He takes a deep breath as if to take a smell of me. He opens his eyes and stares straight into my baby blues.

"I'm Samuel Cormick and you will be my mate. My wolf has chosen you," He said all in one breath.

Wait a minute. Rewind and freeze. What did the kind of sexy, really cute older werewolf say to me? Mercy runs back into the room.

"What!" I screeched, along with Adam and Mercy. As if my day couldn't get any worse.

_And that is Chapter Three! I hope everyone likes it and review. Now don't worry, it isn't set in stone that Chevy will end up with Sam. I just wanted to make his intentions clear. Chapter Four will probably be up around Saturday or Sunday. Maybe sooner, depends on how many reviews I get. I'm aiming for about twenty-five before the next chapter so please make my dream come true. ^_^_


	4. Chapter 4

_Holy crap in a hat! I never thought I would get all of these reviews. It means the world to me guys, thank you so much :) _

Chapter Four

So Sam apparently believes that me and him are mates. There is no way in hell that he will force me to become his mate. I'd rather go solve some Chemistry problems. Speaking of, I need to talk to Mercy about school and a job. Great my list of things to do just keeps on getting bigger. Super.

Well as soon as Samuel said that Adam and Mercy got in his face. They all were whispering about something but I didn't feel like listening. After their talk, Adam drags Sam out with Sam staring into my eyes. God, it felt like he was looking into my soul. I shuddered at that thought. Mercy sighs and gives me a weak smile.

"Sorry about that. Sam can be..." She left the sentence hanging. She walks back towards me and we both sit at her little kitchen set of chairs.

"Do you know a Warren or a Ben?" I ask her. She nods with a questioning look.

"I met them on my way here. I think Warren believes I'm an abused wolf who is homeless," I tell her.

"Is he right, Chevrolet?" She asks in her no-nonsense tone of voice.

I nod my head," Yeah, he gave me his number so I could call him if I ever needed anything." As soon as those words left my mouth, Samuel bursts into the trailer. Adam is trying his hardest to hold Sam back without Changing.

Sam slowly walked over to me, like Adam wasn't using all of his strength to hold Sam back.

"Who hurt you?" He growled out. So I decided to do the most stupidest thing I could have ever done. I stood up, looked Sam in the eyes and growled out, " Back off, Wolf. You have no right to be worried about my well-being."

So I brought out my Alpha. I never said I was the brightest crayon in the box. Samuel got an arm loose from Adam and grabbed my arm. Man, he felt like he was on fire. He started to growl loudly. Adam lets goof him completely and runs out of the trailer. Awesome. Mercy takes a couple of steps back, away from me and Sam. Shit, I really don't want to deal with this. Where is Bran when you need him?

"Samuel, you will let go of my arm this minute," I say in my Alpha voice. Sam froze and stared at me. Our eyes never break their gaze. Both of our wolves are out and neither are backing down.

"Samuel, do as I say. You are hurting me," The calmness never leaves my tone of voice. I hear Adam run back in with three other weres behind him. Two of them are Warren and Bem, the other one I haven't met yet.

"No," Sam growls out at me again. See, dominant weres really don't like it when someone tries to tell them what to do, let alone an Alpha from somewhere else he doesn't really know.

"Yes, just let go of my arm and back up," I keep on saying. I know that Sam has to listen to me sometime.

"Sam, you will let this girl go and leave the trailer," Adam says in his Alpha voice. Double shit! Two Alphas are trying to tell him what to do. This so isn't going to end well. Sam growls at Adam, trying to fight our commands.

I hear Adam and Warren slowly walk towards Sam and I. I don't risk breaking eye contact with Sam to look at them. Anything could set Sam off and hurt one of us so we have to be very careful.

"I don't understand why we are risking our lives for some dumb bitch," Ben drawls out. What an idiot and who is he calling a dumb bitch? I'll kick his ass back across the pond.

In an instant, Sam lets go of me and charges towards Ben. Before he could lay a finger on him, Adam, Warren and the other guy grab Sam and drag him out of the trailer. Shit, I guess this means I owe Blondie something for saving me. FML.

I glance down at my arm and could see a wonderful hand print bruise already starting to form. Thanks, Sam. Mercy walks over to me and looks at my arm.

"Is anything broken?" She asks. I shake my head. I couldn't trust my Alpha to answer her calmly. I close my eyes and take a deep breath and slowly my Alpha/wolf went away, down deep in my soul.

"No, I'm fine, just a bruise," I look at Mercy and shrug my shoulders. Never a dull moment around her.

"What happened here, Mercy? What did this bitch do?" Ben asked, trying to know my business. Asshole. I glare at him.

"None of your fucking business, you weird stalkerish guy!" Did I love to curse? I didn't? Must have escaped my mind.

Ben snarls at me for those nice adjectives I used to describe him.

"Come on, what do you wanna say to me, stalker," I taunted him. I'm begging for a fight with anyone. I need to release my anger, though Tony is always telling me to find a better outlet than fighting. And I really need to call him and Bran, Double shit.

"Is Sam coming back?" I ask after Ben went silent from my taunting. Mercy looks at us and finally answers my question with a quick, "No." I guess I'll have to accept that answer.

"Can I use your phone and do you have the Marrok's number?" I ask my sister. She nods and leaves the room to go get her phone and the number, leaving me and Ben all alone.

Awkward. All he is doing is staring at me. What a weirdo. I just look around the room, pretending that Ben wasn't there.

"What set him off?" Ben said, breaking our awkward silence. I shifted my eyes to him.

"He told me that I was his mate and I was like all bug-eyed and than maybe I sort of maybe mentioned that I could have maybe been really not but most likely an abused wolf and that sent him off the handle," I actually told Ben the truth. Why, I have idea.

As soon as I started speaking, Ben stood still, his eyes not giving away his emotions but I saw him tighten up his jaw and balled up his fists. I laugh nervously at this whole mess. Mercy please come back soon.

My prayers were answered. Before Ben could even think about uddering another word, Mercy came back with a phone and a piecce of paper. She hands both to me.

"Ben, why don't you go see what the boys are up to?" Mercy told him, leaving no room for discussion. He gives me one more glare before he is out the door.

"Stalker," I muttered, knowing he could hear me.

"Chevrolet, go into my room and make your calls. I'll be right here waiting for you." I nod at her and walked into the back of the trailer, towards the bedrooms. I get to, what I'm hoping, is her room and I throw myself on the bed. God, I wish I could just fall asleep right here. I sat up and got the phone ready. I dreaded to call Tony first. I punched in the memorized numbers and held my breath when it started to ring.

"_Ciao (Hello),"_ A man's voice said through the phone.

"_Ciao, _Tony. _Come stai (How are you)?"_ I asked while laughing nervously again. Damn, I can't make this a habit.

_"_Chevrolet Porsche Thompson, _Dove sei (Where are you)?"_

"Yeah about that Tony. I'm in the Tri-Cites right now. Mom kicked me out so I'm at Mercy's house. So you don't need to worry about -," I didn't even get a chance to finish my thought. I heard a lot of static on Tony's end. Then the dial tone. Super, he hanged up the phone. That means he's probably on his way here to see me. Double shit and FML.

_Ta-Da! Chapter Four in finished. I hoped everyone enjoys it and tell me what you think. I would let to have about 35 reviews before next chapter which I will probably put up around thursday or friday. Please and thank you and to my reveiwers, I love you guys! ^_^_

_-Olivia_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi eveyone just wanted to say thanks for your reviews and I hope they keep on coming. I don't really know how Leah and Charles or Bran would act so just bear with me please!_

_To BrendaBsrr: Thank you so much! I really appreciated what you said to me. It means the world. And you are right on everything. I wasn't trying to offend everyone. I just wanted to say that you're words really got to me and I'm really thankful._

_Also I'm slowly revealing somethings about Chevy's past and how she became a werewolf_

_Enjoy!_

Chapter Five

I shut the phone and reopened it, dialing the number from the piece of paper. I take a deep breath and I wait for someone to answer the phone.

_Please don't be Leah, please don't be Leah, please don't be -_

"Hello," Leah's voice rang out. Seriously! What did I do to deserve this? I don't want to deal with Lead right now.

"Leah, I need to talk to Bran right now," I tell her. I hope she won't be a bitch about this. Who am I kidding, its freaking Leah! Of course she is gonna be a bitch about everything.

"Why?" She even talks in a bitchy way.

"Its none of your fucking business, Leah. Now do as you're fucking told and give Bran the fucking phone," I let the temper get the best of me...again. Leah should have known better than to try and give me a rash and a shit just about giving the phone to Bran.

"Sorry _Chevy_," She spat out my name like it was a curse, "He can't come to the phone. Please don't leave a message." God, I really hate dealing with her.

Before I could say anything to her or she could hang up the phone, someone took it from her.

"Chevrolet, you still there?" Charles voice came through the telephone. At least this is a step closer to Bran.

"Yeah, I'm still here, Charlie. I hate dealing with Leah. She gets me so freaking mad," I tell Charles. He laughs at me.

"I know. We all hate dealing with her," He said.

"Then what does Bran see in her?" I ask.

Charles sighs, "A mate. His wolf is pleased with her wolf. Now I know you didn't call to talk about Leah."

The whole your-wolf-wants-this-wolf-while-your-being-wants-another. There is alot of heartbreak in mating. That's why I flew off the handle with Sam. I'm not gonna have someone, who's not me, tell me who I'm going to be with.

"Yeah, Charlie. I need to talk to Bran and tell him what's going on," I say to Charles vaguely. He doesn't need to know what's going on with me right this second.

"Sure Chevrolet. Bran just finished giving Lead a talking-to for speaking to you like that. Here he is," Charles said. I hear him pass the phone and Bran's deep baritone voice saying, "Hello," to me.

"Hi," I say softly.

"Are you safe?" He asked me, strong and confident like the Alpha of all Alphas in North America should sound like.

"I'm fine. I'm at Mercy's house now. Something actually just happened with Samuel," I tell Bran first, skirting around what I really wanted to talk about.

"Good. What happened with Samuel," Bran ordered me to tell him.

"He told me that I was going to be his mate and I said no way in hell." Silence was on the other line. I wait, idly, for Bran to say something.

"Bran? Are you still there?" I ask him, after a few moments of silence went by.

"I'm here. You know how Samuel can be with a new, young female wolf," Bran told me. Sadly, I knew Samuel's history with mates and his children.

"I know, I don't hold it against him," I tell Bran. We fall silent for a minute. We are good at doing it.

" I know there is another reason for your call," Bran tells me. I hate it when he does that, knowing I have to say something but I don't really want to. I'm still debating myself whether or not I should say what's on my mind.

"Chevrolet, tell me," Bran ordered me. Usually I wouldn't allow Bran to give me orders but I'll let it slide this one time.

"It's about the warehouse," I whisper, as if no one in the trailer can hear me anyways, "I keep having flashbacks during the day. Something or someone triggers it and its like I'm back there. I haven't slept in months. The nightmares are to horrible. When I close my eyes I see the bodies and when I have a moment to myself, all I can hear are the screams. What's wrong with me?"

Bran sighs again.

"Nothing is wrong with you, Chevrolet. Bad things happen to good people. You didn't deserve it and you couldn't control yourself. I'll be down to Adam's house in about two days, to see you and talk to Samuel. Be safe.

"I will. Be here soon. Tony is also on his way here. So yeah, I'll be here, bye!" I quickly hung up the phone. I didn't really want to deal with Bran's reaction to Tony coming. I already have enough on my plate.

I fold the piece of paper up and take a deep breath. Time to face the music. I shuffle out of the bedroom with my head down back out to the kitchen. Mercy and Ben are still there and Warren and Adam joined them.

"Thanks Mercy," I say, breaking the adult's silence.

She looks up at me, hiding her emotions. I hand her the phone and the paper. She takes them without one word. It all fell silent again and awkward. I hate all of these awkward moments. They seem to be a trend around here.

"Why don't you sit down here, Chevy. Everything will be alright," Adam said, pointing to the couch. I walk over there and take a seat with everyone looking down at me. Super.

"So I take it that you all heard me talking to Bran," I say to them. I see, out of the corner of my eye, Ben with his hands clenched together and his jaw locked.

"Yes, we all did. You're lucky Sam wasn't here or we would all be dead," Mercy stated.

"Why? What the hell is wrong with him? You can't force someone to be your mate. It isn't right. And by the way, this is totally off topic but what about school and I need a job," I say.

"We can deal with that later. How do you feel if we went to Adam;s house to talk. Since I live with Adam there and Sam lives here, we should let him com back in here and give Darryl a break," Mercy explains.

Oh yeah, I forget that Mercy doesn't live here anymore.

"Sure but can I talk to you for a second alone," I tell Mercy. She nods and Adam tells Warren and Ben to go back to the house and wait for us. They agree and went outside.

"Adam you can stay if you want. I know that Mercy will tell you what I would say some other time. So why not hear it directly from me," I tell Adam with a smile on my face. He smiles backs sweetly to me and him and Mercy sit down on the couch facing me.

"So what do you want to talk about sweetie?" Mercy asked, opening up the floor.

I take a deep breath. "Are you sure its okay that I'm here?" I really want to hear the truth from her.

"Well I'm still in shock but I know how mom can be. I'm glad you came right here. I want you to stay with me," Mercy looks at Adam," with us." She corrected herself.

"I stand by Mercy's words, Chevy. You can come live with me, Mercy and my daughter, Jesse. She is your age and you both will be going to the same school. You'll get along smoothly. You can have your own room in the house and tomorrow we can get you things. Now as you know, my pack members are always coming and going from the house. Now no one will bother you," Adam says to me.

That actually sounds really nice.

"What about me Changing?"

"You can Change wil us if you want but if you decide to stay here, you will join the pack," Adam said, leaving no room to debate.

I really don't mind these conditions.

I nod my head, "Bran will be here in about two days to check up on me and have a talk with Samuel. My friend tony is also coming and he'll probably be here sometime tomorrow. He was the first were I met and he explained everything to me," I tell them.

"Alright, now since that is all settled, let's go home and get you set up for the night in your new room. And you'll meet Jesse. Do you know anything about cars?" Mercy asks me.

"Of course, my specialty is Chevrolets but I know about other cars and I'm a fast learner," I tell Mercy.

She smiles at me, "Great."

_And that is Chapter Five. More about Chevy's past will be learned next chapter. I'm hoping for about ten to fifteen more reviews to be in the fifties. Please make my dreams come true! I will most likely have the next chapter up by next Wednesday or so. Maybe sooner, depends on my reviewers! Love you guys!_

_-Olivia_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey everyone! I have to say that I'm really sad that I didn't get the reviews that I wanted but because I really love you guys, I decided that I'm still going to put up this chapter. I hope you all enjoy this and this one reveals some more information about Chevy._

**Chapter Six**

So we let Sam go back into the trailer without him looking at me. So the rest of us, meaning me, Mercy Adam, Warren, Ben and that other guy Darryl, went back to Adam's house. Adam made sure that everyone else in the house was out of sight when I got there. Darryl left to go see his wife somewhere. Mercy whispered something into Adam's ear and he nodded.

"Warren, Ben can you give us a little room for a while. We need to talk about something and can you send Jesse to the kitchen. That's where we will be," Adam ordered. Warren and Ben understood the order and left.

"Come on Chevy. We want you to meet Jesse and talk about some more things," Mercy tells me.

I let the two of them lead me to the kitchen. Wow, it's like walking onto one of the sets for a cooking show. It looks amazing. Awesome kitchens are the best because whenever family or a group of friends are around each other, everyone tends to go to the kitchen to hang out. Every single time. It's kind of freaky when you notice it. Like the living room is huge and can fit like thirty people and the kitchen can fit five people and the forty people all there for the party, are all in the kitchen, swear to God.

I take a seat on one of the bar stools at a counter while Adam and Mercy stand on the other side facing me.

"Before Jesse gets here, I want to know what you and Bran were talking about," Mercy tells me, getting right to the point.

"You will eventually know what we were talking about but I can't say it right now," I was being way too vague with my answer. Everyone knew it to but no one called me out.

"Fine, we'll wait for Bran, but I will find out and I want to know how you were Changed and who this Tony guy is," Mercy said.

"Sure, sure all in good time Mercy," I said to please her. I hear footsteps and turned to the doorway. Warren, Ben, and blue haired girl, Jesse, walked in.

Adam walks over to Jesse and they both walk closer to me.

"Jesse this is Mercy's half-sister, Chevrolet," Adam introduced us. I stick out my hand for her to shake but instead she brings me into a hug. I awkwardly hug her back.

"Just call me Chevy," I say to her.

She smiles at me, "And please call me Jesse then."

"Jesse, Chevrolet will be living with us for a while and she'll be going to school with you. She's your age," Adam told Jesse.

She nods and smiles at me.

"Yay! We are going to have so much fun and have a ton of fun. Dad, are you guys done talking with Chevy? I want to talk to her and show her, her new room," Jesse said, basically taking control of everything.

Adam and Mercy shared a look and had silent conversation.

"Sure, we're finished. Chevy, when you wake up you can come right down here and help yourself to some food," Adam said.

"Thank you," I say to Mercy and Adam for everything.

Jesse pulls me out of the kitchen. I completely ignore Warren and Ben. It's late and I don't want to start drama with Ben now.

Jesse leads me up the grand staircase and she takes me into a room off the right. I think it's her room because there were band posters on the walls and it just looked like a teenage girl's room.

"Come one; let's go sit on my bed so we can talk. I know we are going to be best friends," She tells all, all cheerily happy.

I take off my shoes and put my backpack next to them. We both went over and sat on her queen-sized mattress. We sit facing each other and she just stares at me for a few minutes.

"So spill it! Tell me some stuff about you," Jesse orders me.

"What do you want to know?" I asked. I never gad someone other than Tony be interested in my life.

"Anything like how come your name is Chevrolet? Your favorite things? Stuff like that," Jesse gave me some prompts.

Okay I guess this can be kind of easy.

"Well my full name is Chevrolet Porsche Thompson. I am named after two car companies. I guess it's a family thing. My dad was Brian O'Leary and he was Irish. Him and my mom apparently met at an Irish pub and had a one-night stand. After that, about three years later my mom met her current husband and they have four children. So we are all half-siblings," I started off.

"I really like your name. I wish I had a cool name like yours but instead I just have cool hair," The two of us share a laugh together. I have never received a complement about my name before and it was actually really nice.

"Thanks, so my favorite color is yellow but I look bad in it. Instead I wear mostly greens, blues and blacks. I love cheesecake and cheesecake ice cream. They are my weaknesses but I don't really like desserts or chocolate."

"What!" She gasped, "You don't like chocolate? How in the world do you survive through your cramps?"

"Cheesecake," I answer simply, "My favorite car is a 1967 Chevy Impala. It's my dream car. I would love to own one or even just sit in it. My favorite show is called _Supernatural_ and I love the actors who are in the show."

"What's that show about? Who's in it? I don't believe I have heard of it before," Jesse asked me some more questions.

"It's basically about two brothers who are on the road together and they hunt monsters and other supernatural type things. It's funny to see the producer's version of supernatural beings compared to ours. Everything is completely wrong and really different. Jensen Ackles, who I love to death, is one of the main characters. His name is Dean Winchester on the show. He is drop-dead gorgeous. Seriously. Then there is also Misha Collins, who plays an angel and then Jared Padalecki, who is Dean's brother, Sam on the show. It's funny yet they have serious things thrown in there. It's a good show," I explained to Jesse.

"I think I might be interested in that, we should watch it sometime," Jesse said.

"Yeah that would be cool with me," I tell her. This would be my first hanging out with a friend. I can't wait.

"So how come you're here in Tri-Cities, home of the most supernatural things?" Jesse asked. I guess it wouldn't hurt anyone if I tell Jesse the truth. She'll find out sooner or later.

"Well about four months ago, I was walking home late at night and I was attacked, and nearly left for dead. Tony, an Italian guy, found me and brought me to a hospital. About a month later on the full moon I Changed into a werewolf. So for the next three months I was with Tony who was a werewolf too and he taught me about everything. Then today my mom kicked me out of the house because she didn't want to endanger her children by housing a monster. So then after that I grabbed my bag and came here," I tell her the full story.

She was silent during the entire thing and nodded when it was proper. I waited for her response.

"So you're a werewolf like my dad?" She asked, calmly, hiding her emotions from me and I didn't want to use my extra sensitive senses and know what she's feeling.

"Yes, I'm a werewolf, an Alpha one," I tell her earnestly.

"So what does that involve?" She asked, about me being an Alpha.

"Well, it basically means that I am in charge. I can command other weres but I don't think I can explain this well. I guess I'm kind of like Bran in a sense. But I don't belong to a pack. Tony and I are sort of a pack but we are just lone wolves who change together," I explain as best as I could.

She nods, "Okay, so I understand that. Are you going to join my dad's pack?" Her question made me think for a minute.

"If I decide to stay, I will but we have to figure out how two Alphas will work out. Bran is coming in two days so we'll all talk together because I guess that's what we always do, talk," I said. She smiles again at me.

"It's getting a little late. Here, why don't I show you to your new room? Tomorrow we can go shopping for clothes and anything that you want. And maybe you can meet some of my friends," Jesse suggested.

I nod and we both climb off of her bed. I grab my shoes and my backpack to follow Jesse out of her room. She leads me down the hallway and to the last door on the left. She opened the door and gestured for me to walk in first. I walk in and looked around the room. There was a closet, a vanity and a queen-sized bed in the middle. The room was a light brown color with a beige cream color for the trim on the baseboard.

"Stay here for a minute; I'm going to get you some pajamas for the night. I'll be right back," Jesse said. She walked away and I went deeper into the room. I put my shoes near the closet and my backpack on the vanity. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and was surprised at who looked back at me.

I looked like I've been through hell and back.

Not even a minute passes when Jesse came back with all oversized clothing. So they must be men's. She puts a T-shirt, sweatpants and a hoody on the bed.

"These are the only ones I could find that are clean. I hope you don't mind but they are Ben's," She said. I nod, not really knowing what else to do or say.

"So I guess I'll see you in the morning. Good-night," Jesse said.

I tell her good-night and she leaves the room. I changed into Ben's clothes and breathe in his scent. I felt comforted by his scent. I shut off the lights and climbed into bed. I get comfortable in the huge bed and before I know it I'm asleep.

_And that's all for now. How did you like it? I would like to have about five to ten more reviews but more would be awesome! Next chapter will be up on next Thursday and it will reveal more about Chevy sketchy past and where Bran comes in. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey everyone! I really don't have much to say right now but I want to thank everyone for reviewing. You're awesome! This chapter is just a little sneak peak into Chevy's horrible and mysterious past. Don't worry, before the story is through we will all know everything there is to know about Chevy. Please enjoy!_

Chapter Seven

_I'm back in the warehouse again._

_The silver chains still tight on my skin. My wrists are all raw red from all of the silver and they are burning my skin._

_ I'm in agony and all I can hear are the screams of the innocent, being tortured near me. _

_I squeeze my eyes tightly shut. I don't want to see any of this again. The screams and the whimpering are still too much to hear a second time around. _

_I'm back to the day I escaped. I hear the heavy footsteps of the men who held me and other weres captive. I hear and can feel one of the men walk up to me. I can smell his god-awful stench of whiskey and vodka. I do my best to hold in my shiver, trying not to whimper or flinch away from Smellie._

_"Hey honey. It's that time again. I can't wait," He breathed on me. Shit, this can't be happening again. I feel Smellie grab my chains and he began to pull me down the hallway to the **room. **I remember everything that happened in that **room **and I will never ever go through that ever again. I began to fight against the chains and Smellie. The drugs, that have been constantly pumped into my bloodstream, are still in affect and they eat at my strength._

_Smellie, who had enough with my pulling, suddenly yanked the chains towards him causing me to tumble to him. As soon as I am within arms reach, he backhands me. My head lolls to the side and I can feel the blood tricking down my chin. I open up my eyes and I look at Smellie.. Bastard. I feel my anger rising and I'm starting the beginning stages of Changing. I'm fighting it as hard as I can. Before anything could go further, a man runs up to Smellie and me._

_"Werewolves are here, probably looking for this bitch," He motions to me," It looks like the Alpha's Alpha is here. We need to leave now if we want to live. Leave her here and let them deal with her," New guy said. Smellie sneers at me, thinking about what New guy said to him._

_Before any of us knew it, Bran and three other werewolves burst into the room. Everyone, but Bran, was Changed and they charged towards the humans. Once they tackled them, Smellie let go of my chains and I fall forward, not even trying to break my fall. The drugs plus all of the silver equals me completely exhausted. I've only been a werewolf for about two months now and my body can't take any of this._

_Bran walks over to me and gets the chains off. This is only the second time I've seen Bran. Once the chains are off, I get up on my hands and kneed. I'm Changing and I can't stop it. The werewolves are gone but the men are on the floor, alive._

_Bran just stands there, watching me Change. This is one of the most painfullest changes I ever went through. Once I'm in my wolf form, there is no controlling me. I howl as I smelled the humans blood and my mind trying blank, I pounced on them. I can hear their screams, feel their blood coating my fur and staining me teeth. It was horrible. It was the first time I ever tasted human flesh and the sad part, I liked it. I like all of the horrible things I did then. Bran couldn't stop me. He just watched as I killed those two men and the rest of them in the warehouse that night._

I shot up in bed. Fuck, that was one of the worst nightmares I have ever had. I'm panting and I just can't seem to catch my breath. My heart is racing. I take four deep breaths to try and calm myself down. It helped with my breathing but not with my mind.

It felt like I was really there, like I was back in that hell hole. Shit. I take a few minutes to remind myself where I am and how I won't be back in that warehouse during this lifetime. As soon as I gather up my bearings I glanced up at the digital clock, sitting up on the dresser. It read two in the morning. I'm pretty sure I'm not gonna fall back to sleep any time soon. I'm also a bit hungry so it wouldn't hurt to get something to eat and go explore the place. I'll just kill two birds with one stone.

I roll out of bed and I threw up my hair in a make shift bun. I wanted to look somewhat decent in case I ran into anyone at this time of night. I left my room quietly, not making a single sound. I made my way down to the kitchen and was shocked to see someone already there.

It was...

* * *

And that's Chapter Seven! Sorry it's so short but I've been dealing with alot of school work and some family drama. You know when the adults tell you, you can't run away from your problems and you need to talk them out. Then why don't they take their own advice. God, they are acting like children.

Anyways Chapter Eight will be up probably either Friday, Saturday or Sunday so be on the look out! Oh and I almost forgot, please leave me a review. Thanks so much! ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey thanks for the reviews. So this chapter is probably gonna be the worst one I have ever written. I was and still am completely stuck on who Chevy should meet in the kitchen and what should happen between the two. I have written this chapter about four times and I'm still not in love with it. I just wanted to say that before you read and judged it without knowing some of the facts. Sorry it's been so long since I've updated, I've been super busy with school and all._

Chapter Eight

It was Samuel. Before I could turn and run away, he smelled me and turned around and we locked eyes, which now that I think about it was a big no-no. Shit, I'm freaking and panicking the hell out. If I keep staring at him that gives him a message that means I like him or if I look away from him first that shows him I'm submitting and I like him. Everything I could do would mean I like him. Why can't I ever win at anything?

Apparently during my inner panic attack Sam had walked really close to me and now he's only a foot away, looking down at did I not sense him at all? Am I losing my touch? Nahh, no way in hell. I guess I have to take one for the team and pretend to submit to Sam. Awesome.

With one last look into Sam's eyes, I lower mine to look at his shoulders/neck. That is as low was I'm willing to go. I could sense Samuel's happiness as soon as I did that. I could practicably feel his smile. Smug bastard.

"What are you doing here, Samuel?" I asked, never waving my voice.

"I came to check on you, Chevrolet," He said in a husky timber. I see, so he plans on trying to seduce me. Ewwwwww! Not going to ever happen, pal. He's starting to act like a certain British asshole I knew and liked.

Wait- _liked?_ Oh shit. Anyway, I'll definitely get back to that thought another time when I'm not near crazy Sam.

"Well that's nice of you but as you can see I'm perfectly fine," I say, trying to throw him off and send him on his way.

"Then your nightmare wasn't to bad, I suppose," He said, in an all knowing voice. I freeze up. How did he know about my nightmare?

"Just an average nightmare, I guess. I don't really want to talk about it," I shrug him off. I felt Sam shift and he placed his hand on my shoulder. I tried so hard not to tense up but I couldn't have helped it. I subtly flinch, hoping he didn't feel it but it was a lost cause.

"Why did you flinch?"

"I just don't like it when people touch me," I said, avoiding his gaze.

"Sorry, I won't touch you without your permission again." As if there will be a next time. I walk away from his touch and go towards the fruit bowl on the counter. I picked up two apples and headed towards tghe door all the while ignoring Sam.

"It's late, Sam. I'm tired and I just can't deal with this right now. Please go home and I promise you that I'll talk to you tomorrow." I said without turning around to face him. He walked out of the kitchen without a backwards glance. I heard him walk to the front door and leave. Finally one problem that I can avoid for right now. I really should try and get some more sleep, seeing all of the things I have to do tomorrow with Adam and Mercy.

I bit into one of the apples as I walked back up the stairs. I pass Jesse's room and I noticed a light on so without further a due and I knocked three times. I hear her feet pitter patter on the floor as she made her way to answer the door. She opened it and I smiled up at her.

"Hey Jesse, sorry to bother you. I noticed your light was on and I was up so I thought maybe we could do sleepover stuff." I hoped I didn't sound like a weirdo.

"Sure, come on in and you can tell me all about the thing going on between you Ben and Sam," She said, with a smirk on her face. I hanged my head and walked in. We settled on her and bed and I offered her my other apple. She takes it and we began to have the second worst talks I've had in my entire life. The first one is when Bran had to give me the sex talk. I can sum that all up in one word. SuperAwkward.

"What's the deal?"

I took a deep breath," So when I was at Mercy's house with your dad and Sam, he, all of a sudden, exclaimed that I was to be his mate. Naturally I freaked the hell out and I told him no and then Ben was all like being an asshole to me but he's really cute. I don't know what to do," I word vomited at poor Jesse but she took it all in stride.

"How do you feel about Sam?" She asked all business like. I think I'm not gonna be sleeping anytime soon.

"He's alright. He would be better if he wasn't like a total stalker," I said honestly. She nodded and asked me another question.

"Who do you think is better looking?"

"Ben has the whole bad boy thing going for him but Sam is the older hot guy who you can rely on. To me they are both equally handsome." We both giggled at my words.

We spend the night talking about everything and anything under the sun. I finally made a true girlfriend that I can trust and rely on. I hope I can stay here for a long time.

_And that's the end of Chapter Eight. I hope it's at least half-way decent and you all don't hate me for taking so long. I just haven't had the inspiration to write this story. For my creative writing class in school, I have to write a play and a novella so I have been working on that. If anyone is interested in reading them, please let me know. I would love it if you did and I would love to hear your feedback. I'm hoping to get my review count to 62ish so please please please review. It will make me write the next chapter and post it faster. _

_Also if any of you are Supernatural fans I'm starting a story about it so catch it out. I think I might update it soon._

_Love you all!_

_-Olivia_


End file.
